Fly
by kirababy001
Summary: Sakura; A girl who's mother died 4 years ago and who's father left right after she was born. She was about to learn that coming back to japan wasn't all that bad until she realized that her love cannot be. ItaxSaku NO LEMONS


Story Time

To get things at a right track…let's start at the beginning starting with Sakura's style when she's older.

Sakura

Age: 18

Hair color: Cherry blossom pink

Eye color: Deep sea foam green

Clothes: A dark red trench coat, sleeveless, buttoned up till her naval, her clan emblem on her back, dark forest green booty shorts and knee high brown boots with no heel. Her hair length is a little past her hips in a scene style.

Sakura's memory

_Sakura age 12_

"_Sakura… Thank You…" "Saksuke…" _**(Gets knocked out)**

_Walk away_

_Few hours later_

_Waking up_

_Ugh…gasp "Sasuke…"_

End Sakura's memory

_That's when everything ended for me. I thought I couldn't go on anymore, but I was completely wrong. I am way better than I used to be and I have become stronger. People say that I have no emotion and I can be quite rude, but whatever. It's usually because people are annoying and can't be trusted so I see if their qualified to be trusted. Not anybody has made it to my trust box and I truly doubt they will. The night that_ _HE_ _left the village, I have left also to clear my mind, but I never really thought that 6 years would be used to clear things out._ _sigh_ _Anyways it apparently worked, now I don't have to worry about anything that has anything to do with_ _HIM_.

**It doesn't matter either way because you were once weak and next time he sees you** **he w****ill think that you are a different person and he won't recognize you, I mean you two haven't seen each other for almost 7 years and now you're 18 years old.**

_Why are you here you get on my nerves!_

**You know…sometimes you need to be nicer…well…I mean towards me.**

_I do that's why I'm yelling at you to teach you! Jeez your like a five year old. And besides, it's not that I don't need you, it's because you're strong, but you need to realize that i'm in control here._

**Haha…! Sorry.!**

_Yeah you had best be._

_Well what do I do when I get to the village, I mean I haven't been there for 6 years and I bet Sasuke and Naruto haven't come back. I think I'll see the Hokage first thing._

_arriving at the village_

As Sakura arrived at the village hidden in the leaves front gates she walks through them and noticed a face she didn't want to see at the time being. It was Kakashi, her sensei she hadn't seen for a while.

"Ah! Sakura is that you?!"

I wish I haven't answered

"H-hai"

He came over and hugged her. She just stood there in shock. Kakashi never showed his emotion towards his students, i mean it was for their sake. What happened here? Not only did Sakura herself change, but also the people here, it seems like.

"Oh Sakura, the village has been lonely and not as Go-Happy without you. Why'd you leave?"

"I needed to clear some things out."

"Huh? What kind of things?"

"Things in my head, myself, stuff like that." All he did was nod and just brushed it off his shoulder.

"Kakashi I need to go to Lady Tsunade, so I'm going if you have nothing more to say."

"Ah…! Wait you just got here so why don't you rest and besides we need to catch up."

"Um...no that's okay I'd rather not. I'm going to Lady Tsunade now"

"Oh…okay." I just turned around and started walking away. I could tell that Kakashi was thinking about how much I've changed. He showed it on his face and I could tell without looking at him, that's how much he was slipping. Why was he being like this? I don't know, but I intend to find out when I meet with Lady Tsunade.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama?"

"Hai? S-sakura?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade I have an important matter to-..." When she cut me off I was beginning to get pissed. I'm starting to think that coming back was a mistake. "Sakura you have grown so much since the last I saw you. Damn you're gorgeous…ha…just like me."

"Yeah anyways, can I tell you abo-…?"

"Naruto came back and he brought Sasuke back with him!" I was surprised at first, but I decided along time ago that I would forget about them as brothers.

"So?" Tsunade looked very surprised at my comment, but I can understand that because before I left, I was that love sick puppy that every one thought needed love and protection. When I stand in my shoes right now, I can see how irritable I was and it pisses me off just thinking about it.

"So-o, they're wondering where you went and I didn't know what to tell them because _**I**_ didn't know where you were either."

"Ah. Okay well sorry, but I'm not that little girl you knew anymore. And besides there are way better guys out there, who needs Sasuke?" as I said that with my finger sticking up

"O-okay…" She started "…well, let's talk about business."

_Finally _

**So folks…I think that was a pretty dumb chapter, but it's to get things started. Please tell me how you thought of it even if it's stupid kay? :3**


End file.
